KingdomHearts: Darklight
Plot In a city known as Elevan city, a young boy named Sel and his friends relax at a beach after their last day of school. They play around and have mock fights the sky begins to glow. Small heart-shaped figure jump out of light portals and begin killin people. Sel watches as his town is underseige and his friends are dying. An armored figure appears and lead the heart things into the city. Sel manages to stay alive in the initial attack, but is forced to hide in an abandoned store. The armored man enters the building and senses someone's presence calling Sel "different". The Knight then pulls out a large crystal sword and slashes at the counter in which Sel is hiding. Sel magages to jump out in time, but The knight sees him and send forth a wave of light at Sel. Sel then lifts his hands to protect himself. Then a dark wave erupts from cells hands and sends the knight flying. Looking down Sel sees a large key in his hand. The knight looks at it in shock, he then lifts his hands and light lights up the room. Sel then blacks out. He awakes in Twilight Town and is found by Seifer's gang. When he wakes up he cries over the fate of his ton and friends, but Seifer's gang is un-sympathetic. Sel gets mad and charges at seifer. Te gang easily beats him up. They claim since they had to go throught the trouble to beat Sel up he must do some things for them. Sel then is forced to do some odd jobs. When he has completed all of them, they try to make him do more, but he is saved by Hayner and his friends. Sel tells Hayner, Pence, and Olette about what happened. They all agree to try to help him get back at whover destroyed his home. Hayner also gives Sel a stong stick to fight with. Sel decides to stick with the gang for awhile. Meanwhile Sora is at his homeworld watching a shuttle take off. He, Kair, and Riku joke about "the possibility of other worlds", knowing fullwell there is others. Tidus, wakka, and selphie then approach them saying they wish they could go to other worlds too. They then confront Sora about a mysterious ship on the Island(Sora's Gummi Ship...a gift from Mickey(. Sora is then forced to tell the others about their travels. Sora, Riku, and Kairi agree to take Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie to another world if they agree to be trained for it. But before it can begin they get a letter from the king talking about a new threat to the realm of light. Sora decides to leave immediately, much to the dissapointment of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Sora and Riku then start up the Gummi Ship and prepare to set off when Kairi comes aboard. Riku smiles and hands her the keyblade fom KH2. They then set off for Disney Castle. While flying it's revealed that Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie sneaked aboard. They arrive at Disney castle and land in the hangar where they are greeted by Chip 'n Dale. They then have a heartful reunion with Donald and Goofy. Mickey then summons them all to the throne room. Mickey tells themall that Chernabog is rising and has gathered the Council of Villains including Hades, The queen, Captain Davy Jones, a ressurected Shan Yu, Morgana, Cassim and Sa'luk, Gaston, The queen of Hearts, Madame Mim, Shere Kahn, Yzma, Commander Lyle Terbius Rourke, Zira, and John Silver. They then plan to travel and liberate all the areas. Mickey leaves on his own, and Riku dissapears stealing a ship in the process. Sora, then begins to travel with Donald and Goofy again. Kairi stay behind to protect minnie. Characters Warriors of Light Sora and Roxas Donald Goofy Mickey Riku Kairi and Namine Tidus Wakka Selphie Cloud Warriors of Darkness (Ill explain why they are dark later) Sel Ryu(Not the one from Street Fighter) Stitch Jim Hawkins Villains of Darkness Sephiroth Chernabog Hades The queen Captain Davy Jones Shan Yu Morgana Cassim and Sa'luk Gaston The queen of Hearts Madame Mim Shere Kahn Yzma Commander Lyle Terbius Rourke Zira and John Silver Villains of light "The Sacred 7"